


Debt of gratitude

by emansil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5036410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emansil/pseuds/emansil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco shocks Ron with these words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Debt of gratitude

Debt of Gratitude

Ron blinked in amazement. He could see Draco’s mouth moving. He could hear sounds, but none of it was making any sense.

“What did you just say ferret face? Because I’m sure I didn’t hear correctly.”

“I want to thank you for always being there for Harry. Being his friend, caring for him, believing in him with others didn’t. If not for you and Granger, Harry would probably no longer be alive. At the very least he’d be as loony as Trelawney. I owe you a lifelong debt of gratitude for keeping him alive and healthy for me to love.”


End file.
